


Darling, I'll be your Werewolf

by mynightmarestays



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Alpha Rebecca, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Abby, Civil Rights Movement, Delta Holtzmann, Deltas are here too, F/F, Human Patty, Imprinting, Omega Erin, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: A hierarchy of Werewolves is how things are in the world among humans. Interactions with Deltas can been seen to be horrible. But when a Delta stands up to protect other wolves, questions are made and wonder if the hierarchy is needed. Then when Dr. Erin Gilbert falls in love with a Delta?





	1. Chapter 1

The hierarchy was the key to survival. Alphas, Betas, Omegas, and the Deltas. The Alpha’s were at the top of course. They got to pick whatever Omegas they wanted to breed with.  Rarely did someone speak out against one. Then the betas can be breed with but they are more level headed where the Alpha’s can be rash. Then of course Omegas were the ones who carried pups, especially if they are females. They were the submissive ones. Finally, Deltas. They were the scums of the hierarchy. There were sterile and no one wanted to deal with them. They were the outcast.

Jillian Holtzmann was one of those Deltas. No pack wanted her because she could not carry any pups. And it also meant no one wanted to hire her and she was a highly valuable assist. Her own IQ was off the charts. So what she was left to do was work on the street, selling drugs. Which resulted in her running from the cops a lot. 

Thankfully she could make a couple of friends with Omegas,  Betas, and humans who would supply her clothes, food, and other things she needed to live. One of them was a human named Patty Tolan. The Delta helped her out in the subway while a couple of Alphas harassed her in the subway. She showed up with a fake bomb telling them if they didn’t leave her alone, she would set it off. The Alphas ran away within seconds.

Patty didn’t care she was a Delta. She knew someone as crazy as her, willing to risk her own life, had been fearless. Patty helped her find a place to crash in the subway station. There was an empty corridor that she helped set up for Holtzmann to live in. She would buy her all the supplies she needed, even though she knew the Delta would go off and sell drugs so she could get other things she needed.

It was another night in the Subway and Patty had gone home after her shift. One of the things Holtz did to kill time in between deals was watch the people come in and out. The drunk who wander through the trains. Granted she got looks all the time from various wolves and the humans too. Somehow they knew she was a Delta. Humans and werewolves were able to live together but if you were a Delta, it didn’t matter. Even the humans didn’t want anything to do with you.

But one night it was different. The blonde hair girl who wore yellow tinted goggles noticed an Omega out alone in the subway at four in the morning. The scent gave it away. She was taller than what most Omegas were. Brown hair that reached a bit past her shoulders with bangs. She was wearing a tweed skirt-suit that was white with light brown heels on. She was hugging her briefcase close. Was she in heat?

Holtz kept an eye on her and then they quickly turned when she smelled an Alpha coming in. He was clearly in heat. She could smell it without a doubt. Slowly Holtz stood up as the Alpha headed towards the girl. He walked over to her, grabbed her and started to rub his face on hers.

“Someone’s in heat.” He growled.

“Please don’t.” She whimpered as he grabbed her bag and threw it to the ground.

“Shut up, Omega.” He said.

“Hey!” Holtz called out as she walked over towards them.

The Alpha growled as he looked at her, eyes glowing red. “Get out of here Delta.”

Holtz took her goggles and placed them on her head, eyes glowing green. “Well, see, I think exhibitionism is not one of her kinks. Save that stuff for the bedroom. Ma’am are you into public sex?” Holtz titled her head.

“N-No.” She said.

“See? I suggest you leave this little lady alone.” She smiled.

The Alpha let go of the girl and went towards Holtz. “You Deltas need to learn your place. You are worthless scum.” He pointed towards her.

“Well I don’t have to be in a pack with a jack off like you.” Holtz said. She noticed the Omega was slowly picking up her briefcase and getting away from them. 

“Delta scum.” Quickly the Alpha shifted with fangs bearing and claws extended.

“Alpha Ass.” Just as fast as the Alpha, Holtz shifted as well.

She let out a roar simultaneously as the Alpha. Holtz ran at him and tried to attack but the Alpha grabbed her by the neck, lifting her up into the air. She grabbed his arm, trying to dig her claws into it. It only made the Alpha grin. He threw her into the benches. It took Holtz a couple of seconds before she got up. Blood was emitting from the side of her head.

“I should kill you where you stand.” He said.

“Oh hell no! I won’t let you.” Holtz looked and saw Patty with a baseball bat. She swung it at his head. All it did was shatter on impact. The Alpha turned to her but Patty was still ready to fight. 

“Humans are just as stupid as Deltas. You need to learn your place as well.” He said.

Next thing he knew, he was tackled to the ground by Holtz. The Delta pinned him on the ground and began beating him. Patty threw the bat down and pulled her off of him. She was getting feral. Patty held onto Holtz as she kept trying to attack the Alpha. And for a human, Patty had some great strength in holding a werewolf back. Patty looked at the Alpha as he stood up.

“I would suggest getting out of my subway station before I let her go at you again.” She said.

The Alpha growled before he left. Patty watched him leave and Holtz was still acting feral. She spun her around and smacked her so hard, it echoed trhough in the subway station. The Delta stopped and looked at Patty as she started to de-shift, her glowing eyes being the last thing to turn normal. Before she could even thank Patty, she looked at the Omega who was cowering behind a trash can. Quickly, she broke away from the human and ran over to her.

“Hey snookums, you okay? Did he hurt you?” She crouched in front of her.

The Omega looked up at her. “Y-yes.” She said.

Holtz smiled and held her hand out helping her out. “I’m Holtz. What’s your name?” 

“Erin. Erin Gilbert.” She said standing up.

“Well Erin, would you like someone to walk you home so that doesn’t happen again?” She asked.

“I-I…”

“Listen, Holtzy here is insane but she does mean what she says. She doesn’t care about your wolf hierarchy shit. She will make sure you get home safe and sound.” Patty said.

Erin looked at the blonde werewolf. “Um, sure.” 

Holtz smiled. “Alright. What train are you waiting for?”

“J train.” Erin smiled.

“Patty my love, two questions. One when does the J train come?” She looked over at her.

“In about...seven minutes. What’s the other question?”

“Why are you here during the night shift?” 

“Oh because Denise's kid is sick so she asked me to cover her shift and she will owe me on a future date.”

“Jamie’s sick? Cold?”

“Yeah. But you guys should wait over there. I got to call about the bench.” Patty nodded and headed to the booth.

* * *

Erin stood in the lab, looking at the piece of paper Holtz gave her last night. It was her number if she ever wanted an escort home again. When she walked her home last night, she noticed not a single Alpha came near them. Might have been the fact that Holtz was a Delta but it was nice not heading home and worrying about an Alpha trying to impregnate her. Most of the time she took suppressants but she ran out and was waiting for her refill.

As they walked, they talked about science. Holtz had a love for it but seemed to be more towards engineering. She told her about how she had built bombs, primary stink, to keep alphas at bay so Patty wouldn’t be bothered. Granted, it bugged her greatly but it was the price to pay for safety. Erin was going to ask if she went to school for it but quickly remembered after high school, Deltas didn’t get the chance to go to college. They were rejected right away if they tried to apply. It was a shame because Holtz was smart.

“Erin, whatcha doing there?” Erin looked over and saw Abby come over. The two were part of a pack filled with scientist. Though their Alpha, Dr. Rebecca Gorin, was selective who she allowed. Abby was the group’s Beta and one of the lead Physicist. Erin was the other. 

“Oh, um, just thinking. I was wondering how Dr. Gorin felt about Deltas.” 

“Deltas? I think she cares more about intelligence. Why are you asking?” 

“Well, um, I met a Delta. She saved me from an Alpha trying to impregnate me on the Subway last night.”

“How did you know it was her?”

“She told me. But what do you think?” 

“Er, I think she will wonder what she can add to the team. I would ask her but how much do you know about this Delta?” 

“She can build bombs and will stand up for people she doesn’t know. She even offered to walk me home last night due to the Alpha. Do you know any wolves who would do that for someone they don’t know?” Erin started to fidget with the piece of paper.

“She can build a bomb? Does she not have an education?”

“You know how Deltas are treated. Once the public education is over, they typically aren’t allowed to go to college. Let alone getting a PhD.” Erin said.

“What about PhDs?”

They both turned and saw Doctor Gorin standing there before them. Her eyes flashed red for a second causing Erin’s to flash gold and Abby’s to flash an electric blue.

“Deltas not being allowed to get a formal education. I-I think it’s slightly unfair if they have a high intelligence and are forced to waste it.” Erin looked down at her feet.

“Dr. Gilbert, you do not need to coward. You are safe in this pack. But I do agree with you. If you can add to the growing field of science, you should be allowed to. Is there a reason why this was brought up in this conversation?” Dr. Gorin walked over to the table and looked at her as Erin looked up.

“Erin met a Delta who saved her last night who can build a bomb.” Abby said.

“Anyone can build a bomb thanks to the internet.” The Alpha looked at them. 

“She lives in a subway station and doesn’t have access to the internet.” Erin said

“I see. Do you have a way to contact her?” Dr. Gorin asked.

Erin held up a piece of paper. “I do.”

“Good. Invite her to the lab. I wish to meet her.” She said.

“Okay.” Erin nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Holtz sat under the terminal as Patty did her job. She would do this to most of the Subway workers because they would bring her books to read. And they always varied. Patty would bring non-fiction ones so she would read up on historical New York City and often she would bring her science books. It got to the point Holtz would mark up the books so much that Patty had to bring her notebooks to write in.

“So what happened with that wolf the other night?” Patty looked down at her.

“I walked her home and gave her my number.” Holtz looked at her with a smile which caused Patty to chuckle. 

“Damn girl, look at you. Not caring about those damn werewolf hierarchy stuff. You get who you want.” Patty smiled.

“There are werewolves who believe Deltas are treated unfairly. We’re just not liked because we can’t carry pups.”

“Not every human can carry but that’s not an issue. It’s messed up for you guys.”

“It is but it’s why we have Delta Rights going on. Want to come with me to the protest next month?” Holtz had a smile on her face.

“If I can get off, sure. You need a job and a better place to stay.” 

“I could move in with you but your landlord is a bigot to me so I wouldn’t even try.” 

“Charles can go fuck himself.” Patty looked out the window and noticed police coming down like they were looking for someone.

“Holtzy, you might want to run.” 

Most of the time when police came into the subway, they were looking for Deltas. And she knew they were here for Holtz because the police force that took care of Deltas wore a red band around their left arm. It was founded by an Alpha so he made the band match his eyes. People thought they were like Nazis because some Deltas who were taken away were never heard from again. And Patty did not want that to happen to Holtz. 

Holtz popped her head up and saw them. “Fuck.” She ducked under the counter and saw Patty’s purse. 

She opened it up and looked through it. Thank god Patty had some perfume with her. She ripped the top open and poured it all over herself making the booth smell like Cherry Blossom. Oh God it was killing her nose but it would work. She pulled herself under the counter even more. Patty reached down for her purse, giving her a glare and sat up. The police were there and one of them held up a photo of Holtz.

“Excuse me, ma’am, we’re looking for this Delta. She’s been spotted around here and near you. Have you see- I’m sorry but what is that smell?” His nose scrunched up.

“Oh that? My perfume broke. I don’t even know how and it spilled all over my purse. I’m sorry. But for her, I haven’t seen her lately. She often hangs out at the Grand Central station.” Patty said.

He nodded. “Thank you.” He said before he walked away.

Patty watched him leave and closed her eyes, sighing. She opened them and saw the wolf from last night there causing her to jump.

“Oh goddamn!” she put her hand over her heart, “Jesus. What’s with you werewolves?” 

“Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m Dr. Erin Gilbert. I’m looking for Holtz.” She said which caused Holtz to pop her head up.

“Hi. Forgive the smell. Wolf unit came looking for me.” She said.

“I saw them... Um, my Alpha would like to meet you. I-I told her about your scientific knowledge and she is grateful that you saved me.” She said

Holtz stood up and looked at her. “When?”

“Today maybe?” Erin asked.

“That I can do if you can hide me from the bow-wow squad and maybe let me get a shower?” Holtz asked with a grin.

“You’re going to need one because girl, they can track you with it.” Patty said.

“ Very true.” Holtz said.

“I’ll take you to my place and let you shower. I’ll lend you clothes to cover up your scent.” Erin said.

“That would be amazing.” Holtz grinned.

* * *

Erin’s clothes looked a bit too big on the Delta. Her jeans were rolled up to mid shin and her MIT hoodie swallowed her. Seeing her in tennis shoes seemed odd. But her hair flowing down was beautiful. Erin couldn’t help but to stare at it. She did have to convince her to leave her goggles at the apartment while everything was being cleaned.

As they walked to the lab, Holtz kept strolling off to look at everything. She had to chase after her and bring her back to the lab. When they got to it, Holtz’s eyes widened upon seeing the inside. Her face lit up as she walked around the lab, picking up everything.

“This is amazing.” She said.

“Thanks. There’s four of us in the pack and we focus on scientific advancements.” Erin said.

“A Alpha and I assume a Beta or two?” Holtz looked over to her.

“Yeah. I sent them a text that we were here but I think they might be lecturing. Dr. Yates teaches up level Physicist and Dr. Gorin does engineering classes.” Erin took a seat on a stool. 

“What about you?” Holtz asked as she turned her attention to a blackboard.

“Beginner physics. Omegas don’t tend to teach upper level classes. We’re not allowed too.” 

“Really? That’s not fair. You have a PhD.” Holtz put her hands into her pockets.

“It is the hierarchy of the wolves.” They turned and saw Doctor Gorin at the door. Erin looked at Holtz, curious of her actions towards the Alpha and noticed a silent gulp.

Dr. Gorin walked towards Jillian and stopped just a couple of feet away from her. The Delta shook slightly but not enough for a human to see. Erin, however, could. Dr. Gorin looked her up and down, staying silent. And that silence was nerve-wrecking. After a couple of seconds, Erin watched Dr. Gorin do something she had never seen her do, she pulled Jillian into a hug. She was someone who hated physical contact but this...this was out of character for her. She let her go and adjusted herself.

“I’m sorry but I’m confused here. Doctor, do you know her?” Erin approached the two slowly.

“Yes. Jillian here was one of my students when I used to teach high school. She was my best and brightest and I was going to recruit her into my pack when she graduated. But she never showed up to get her diploma and had ran off. Did you leave Boston to come here?” She looked at the Delta.

“Well, I chose to wander around Canada where I had some more freedom but then I got kicked out.” Holtzmann rocked on her feet.

“What did you do?” Erin asked.

“Well I snuck in illegally so…” Holtz shrugged.

“Why didn’t you return to Boston? I left my information with your parents to let you into my pack.” Gorin asked, looking at her.

“They kicked me out after I finished school. Being gay and a Delta wasn’t good in their books.” Holtz put her hands up in the air.

“Where have you been living since you arrived in New York?” Groin asked.

“I was living in a shelter for the longest time. Then in an abandoned warehouse where Deltas live. Now I live in a closet in the subway because I help out the MTA with fighting off rowdy wolves and they let me sell drugs so I can make money.”

“I see.” Groin fixed her glasses and headed into her office, “Jillian, I wish to invite you to join my pack. I live in faculty housing and you may move in with me while I discuss your situation with the school to enroll you to be my muscle of sorts.” She came out and handed Holtz a key.

“Would they be mad at you?” She asked.

“I am an Alpha. They will not fight me on this. As for you protecting Dr. Gilbert, I assume you have a warrant on you. We will go to the police station this afternoon and talk to them about what happened since an Alpha approached a claimed Omega and you were protecting your pack mate. The charge should be dropped. Now, do you accept me as your Alpha?”

Holtz held onto the key and nodded. “I accept you as my Alpha.” She said which made Erin grin.

“Good. Dr. Gilbert, get Mr. Beckman in here please.” The Alpha turned to her Omega who quickly left.

She came back in after a few minutes with a handsome guy, grinning like an idiot. Holtz and pointed at him. 

“Is this guy a robot?” She joked.

“Jillian. Mr. Beckman is a Beta. This is Jillian. She is a Delta and is to be treated as an equal. Am I clear?” Gorin said which caused him to nod.

“Yes boss.” He said.

“Good. I need you to go with her and collect her stuff to move into my place.” 

“Got it, boss.” 

Gorin turned to Jillian. “I will expect you to come here after everything is moved in so we can speak to the police.” 

“I will. Just one question though?” Holtz pointed at Mr. Beckman, “Is he a scientist?”

“No. Mr. Beckman is our secretary. Also I need someone to breed with Dr. Gilbert in the future to continue our pack.” Gorin said.

“You can’t breed?” Holtz arched a eyebrow.

“I can but but not in that manner. That is Mr. Beckman’s job.” 

“Oh.” Holtz nodded.

“Yes. Now make haste with moving in your stuff.” Gorin looked at the two. Holtz nodded and looked at Mr. Beckman.

“Let’s go, pretty boy.” She said.

“Okay.” He turned on his heel and walked with her.

Dr. Gorin came up beside Erin. “When do you believe to be ready to mate with Mr. Beckman?”

“Um, my next cycle. With what happened with that Alpha, I don’t think I’m ready to.”

“Very well. I know you are attracted to him but do know this is so our pack can grow.” She said.

Erin nodded. “Yes Doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a Beta and I am so thankful for them. A shoutout to [distsburbinglyaddictedtobooks](http://disdurbinglyaddictedtobooks.tumblr.com/). I also noticed the tag Civil Rights Movement got added when that wasn't the intended tag. But Delta rights will be very much like it so I chose to keep it in


	3. Chapter 3

Abby fixed the tie on Holtz’s suit. It was the day of her hearing. The other day, Abby and Erin had taken the Delta shopping for something to wear because her wardrobe limited to crop tops, graphic t-shirts, and overalls. Seeing Holtz finding a burgundy suit she liked and put her hair up in an unusual bun was slightly odd.

The whole pack was going to sit in on Holtz’s hearing to be allowed to enroll into the college. She was pack now and they all were going to support her. Erin and Patty sat to the side as they watched while waiting for them to come in. After Holtz settled in, she introduced them all to Patty. Gorin thanked her for housing the Delta but Patty quickly told her she was doing what was right and Holtz kept her and the others with the MTA safe.

“How much longer before we can go in there?” Patty asked.

“Um, we don’t know. This hasn’t happened before.” Erin said.

“There we go. Now you look spiffy.” Abby gave her a smile and patted her shoulder.

“Thank you my good lady.” Holtz turned and looked at Erin and Patty. “Ladies?” She held out her arms with this ridiculous grin on her face.

“Damn Holtzy. I didn’t know that you could clean up this. You’re always covered in dirt.” Patty said.

“Well it’s because I was stuck stinking instead of looking all nice and purdy. Dr. Gilbert?”

Erin smiled and looked down at her hands a bit before looking back up at her. “A-amazing.” She said.

“Aw. Thank you snookums.” Holtz smiled at her.

“You’re welcome.” Erin said.

“Now Jillian-” Abby started to say.

“Holtz.”

“Sorry, Holtz. Just answer yes or no. If they do approve of you, you will have to take a test so they can see where to place you for your 101 classes. And we will help you out. Especially in science and math.” Abby said.

“I think she’s going to be fine. You should see all those notebooks I’ve gotten her because she started to markup my books. This girl is a genius.” Patty said which made Holtz smile more.

“Thank you Patty.” Holtz bowed as she put her hands in her pockets.

“You’re welcome.” Patty smiled as the door open. Gorin stepped out and looked at Holtz.

“Jillian, you can come in. The rest of you must stay out here.” She said.

“Good luck Holtz.” Erin did finger guns towards the Delta which made them all look at her odd.

“Erin, don’t.” Abby reached over and lowered her hands.

“You still do that?” Patty looked at the smaller women.

“Sorry.” Erin lowered her head.

“I think it was cute.” Holtz’s words made Erin blush.

“Jillian.” Gorin gave her a look.

“Awwwright.” Holtz grinned and headed inside with her.

Once she was inside and Gorin close the door, they heard her yell, “WHAT'S UP GUYS?!”

* * *

The three had moved to wait outside because the two wolves were getting hit with a perfume someone was wearing. It had been almost an hour. They were starting to worry. There had to be a serious debate about letting Holtz enroll with an Alpha sponsor. Plus it had never happened before. Deltas were denied right away. But with Dr. Gorin being well respected, it might be the first case.

Erin looked towards the doors. “I’m worried.”

“Erin, it’s going to be fine. Dr. Gorin will make sure everything works out. Now we need to be worried about leaving Kevin in the lab.” Abby looked over at the Omega.

“We did leave him with the lab. Oh dear.” Erin sat down on the stairs.

“What’s wrong with this guy?” Patty looked at the two.

“He’s handsome.” Erin smiled.

“You say that because you two have to mate. But he’s not the brightest bulb. He doesn’t fully know how to work a phone. But he’s pack.” Abby said as she rubbed the back of her neck. 

“Wow. So that’s who Holtzy refers to when she talks about the robot.” Patty nodded her head.

“Yeah.” They heard the doors open and saw Holtz hurry out of the building and started to walk away.

“Holtz?” Erin called out as Gorin came out.

“What happened?” The Beta asked.

“It’s a bit complicated. They wanted to deny her enrollment due to her Delta status but since I agreed to be her sponsor, they were willing to accept her. The issue is she apparently never took her finals in high school so she does not have a diploma. She needs to finish it and then take remediation classes here. In summary, they called her stupid. She is upset about it.” Gorin said.

“Oh wow. What does she need to do? Retake senior year?” Abby asked.

“Correct. I will talk to them about a GED and then accepting her. Also, I will see if she can take the test to opt out. Miss Tolan, does she go anywhere when she’s upset?” Gorin looked at Patty.

“Um, yeah. She likes to chill underneath this college. She loved reading about how Columbia had a building used as asylum. She walks in it to clear her head. I think she’s able to move around there because of her nose.” Patty said.

“I can go talk to her.” Erin said.

“ Very well. Make sure she’s back at the apartment by ten please.” Gorin said.

“Yes ma’am.”

* * *

Holtz sat in a little opening in the tunnels. She had undone the tie and buttons on the top of her shirt. Her hair was let down again and she looked like she had been crying. Her whole life she had figured she had graduated. She had A’s in all her classes and figured she would be okay not showing up for her exams. But for Deltas, they had to show up. They weren’t allowed to walk so on the last day, they got their degrees handed to them by a teacher.

Being a Delta fucked her over a lot. She couldn’t work. Couldn’t go to college. Couldn’t even finish high school like everyone else. Holtz wiped her eyes before she pulled her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes and just listened to the sounds of the pipes and...footsteps?

“Holtz?” She lifted her head, hearing Erin. 

The steps came closer and she saw the Omega approaching her. She crouched down and sat across from her. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Holtz looked up and saw Erin watching her. 

“Did she tell you what happened?” Holtz asked.

“Yeah and trust me, we’re going to make sure you can get enrolled and prove them wrong. We know Patty was telling the truth when she told us how smart you were.” 

“Doesn’t matter. I’m a Delta and laws don’t favor us.”

“They said they would allow you to enroll after you had proof of finishing high school, right? They would’ve said no to other Deltas. I say that’s in your favor.” Erin gave her a smile. She reached out and took a hold of Holtz’s hand.

Holtz fought the blush that was creeping up on her face. “So let’s prove them wrong?”

“Yes. Now come on. Dr. Gorin wants you back at the apartment.” Erin stood up, still holding her hand. 

“Awwright.” Holtz gave her a smile before she got up. 

Erin smiled and looked around. “So how do we get out?” She asked.

“Just follow me. I actually know my way out.” Holtz said as she walked.

“You come down here a lot, don’t you?” Erin followed her.

“Yeah. And Wolf Patrol can’t find me here since it’s like a maze.” 

“True. I only found you because I know your scent.”

“That can help.”


	4. Chapter 4

Holtz put away the last dish that had been left out. Since she was living with Gorin, she had to earn her keep. Thankfully it was mostly cleaning the apartment. She was supposed to help keep the lab clean but because she wasn’t a student, she was not allowed to assist in anything. Which meant she was stuck in the apartment for the whole day or she would go to the MTA and hang out with Patty in her booth.

The Delta put her hands in her pockets as she finished and made her way to the living room. Gorin didn’t have a TV that she could watch but there was wifi. But the only laptop was hers and she took it to work with her. And all the books she owned were in her office at the college. So keeping herself entertained was difficult. Already she had taken apart and reassembled the applicants in the apartment. She plopped herself on the couch as she groaned. The door opened and she quickly sat up. 

“Holtz?” Abby came in and looked around. When she spotted her, she smiled. “There you are. Help me bring in some boxes.”

“Boxes?” Holtz got up and walked over to her. Abby held the door open and saw three boxes in the hallway.

“Yeah. We packed up some books for you to read. Some are to help you with getting your GED which they did say they would accept.” Abby reached down and picked one up.

“Really? Oh thank God! I won’t be bored and blow something up!” Holtz rushed outside and grabbed one.

“You blow stuff up when you’re bored?” Abby stopped and looked at her.

“I did when I was younger and came close to it yesterday.” Holtz smiled which cause Abby to slightly worried

“You are a strange person.” She said as she put a box on the table. 

“I’ve been told.” Holtz put her box on the table and went back out to get the other one.

So Abby opened the boxes and pulled out the books with a few other things. Holtz didn’t bring much with her. Just a duffle bag of clothes, various notebooks she wrote in, and a ratty sleeping bag. She didn’t have anything in her name really. That caused Abby, Erin, and Patty (with some help from Kevin) to get her some things. She pulled out a laptop with the power cord, some blankets, a gay pride flag (Patty’s idea) and a tool set. When Holtz came over, her eyes widened.

“Is this all for me?” She asking pointing at it.

“Yep. We figured you can use some stuff. Patty mentioned you might like having a Pride flag because you always go to pride but couldn’t afford anything there because you were homeless? Did I get that right?”

“Yep. I was homeless.” She picked up the laptop and looked at her. “Mine?” 

“Yeah. Kevin doesn’t understand how to use one so it never got used. It’s a touch screen too so you can transfer what’s in your notebook onto it. Erin suggested to get you a tool kit since you’ve been caught taking apart things by Dr. Gorin and we got some blankets for you, too. I know with your bed you have sheets but these will make it more yours.” Abby gave her a smile.

Holtz put down the laptop and hugged the Beta. “Thank you. This is the second nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” Abby smiled and returned the hug.

“You’re welcome. I suppose Patty finding you that room in the subways was the first?” Abby asked as they let go.

“Yes. It was. Can you connect this to the wifi? I assume you know the password.” Holtz asked as she picked up the other items.

“Sure. Oh and Kevin is bringing over a bookcase so we can put these books somewhere.” Abby said as Holtz headed to her room.

“Do you know when?”

“Nope. I’ll make sure he does when I head back to the lab.” Abby said as she pulled out all the books. She started on the other box as Holtz came out.

“Sooo I have a mating question.” She gave the Beta a look.

Abby arched an eyebrow and looked at her. “Did you not take a mating class in school or were you put in human Sex-Ed?”

“Neither. Deltas do not get that luxury because we can’t carry pups. Patty had to check-out a reproduction book for me but it was for humans.” Holtz rubbed the back of her neck.

Abby nodded. “Okay. We’ll have the birds and the bees talk. What do you need to know?” She asked.

“Since Erin has to mate with Kevin, do you have any idea how that works?” Holtz moved her hands a bit as she talked.

“Well, it does work just like sex as it does with humans.”

“No, I mean do they choose their mates?”

“Oh. Most do yeah. Gorin picked Kevin for Erin though. We didn’t have a male in our pack so we invited him. It works for Erin because she finds him attractive. The boy is dumber than a bag of rocks. But even I will admit he’s pretty nice to look at. So I’m curious how their pups will look.”

“Um, how many might she have?” Holtz looked up at her.

“It depends. Omega males maybe one, Beta males I think three and Alphas can be up to five. But there isn’t a consistent number with pups. So it’s up in the air...Do you want me to find you a book about it?” 

“That would be fantastic.” Holtz smiled.

“Alright. I can do that tomorrow. Oh by the way. Erin’s about to go into heat. Dr. Gorin lets her stay here when she does. You protected her when she was getting out of her heat cycle. Alphas tend to be all over her. So she’ll be staying here while she’s in heat and we are all hoping you can keep an eye on her.”

Holtz nodded. “Yeah. I can do that. She could quiz me on my GED stuff. Can you get me that book faster so I can see what happens?”

“Yeah. Can I be honest with you about something and I promise I’m not trying to be a bigot about it.” 

“What is it?”

Abby took a deep breathe. “I was kind of against you joining the pack because you know how most wolves are raised with hating Deltas and the stigma.”

“Naturally but go on.”

“But you aren’t like how we’re told about Deltas. I mean you went to protect Erin without even knowing her and you have seriously proven how smart you are beyond what education Deltas are allowed to have. I really have to say, you give Deltas a good name and I wish everyone could see it.”

Holtz smiled and placed her hand on Abby’s shoulder in a reaffirming manner. “Thank you. My job is to break the barrier. So I assume you’re for Delta Rights?”

“I’ve been low-key for Delta Rights. Especially on education. Everyone should be allowed to attend school.” Abby smiled.

“Cool. Want to come to a Delta Rights Rally in a couple of weeks? Patty and I are going. Maybe pick up some girls on the way. Destroy the patriarchy and hierarchy as well.”

“That would be great. Let me know about the details. I think Erin and Kevin would come too. Maybe Dr. Gorin because it’s you.” She said as they heard a clunk. They turned to see Kevin coming in with a large box.

“Hey. The doc told me to bring this in...what is it?” He asked.

“Possibly the bookshelf and which doc are you referring to? We all have PhDs except for Holtz and you.” Abby said while Holtz smirked.

“The brown-haired one.” Kevin said as he put the box down.

“Kevin, they all have brown hair. Try again.” Holtz said.

“The Omega. Erin.” He said.

“There you go. Want a cookie?” Holtz asked.

“Sure! Is it a sugar cookie?” Kevin asked with a sincere smile that caused Abby and Holtz not to laugh.

“I think Gorin has chocolate chip. Does that work?” Holtz asked as she moved into the kitchen.

“That’s even better.” Kevin followed her.

“Hey Kevin, can you stay here and help Holtz unload things?” Abby asked as she started working on pulling out books again.

“Sure! We aren’t needed at the school?” Kevin looked at her while Holtz pulled out a box of cookies for him.

“Not for a few hours. Erin is lecturing and Gorin has her Graduated classes. It’s just me and you buddy.”

“Got it.” He took the box and pulled out a cookie.

“How about you help Abby sort the books and I’ll put the shelf together?” Holtz went over to the box.

“Okay.” Kevin said.


	5. Chapter 5

Holtz carried Erin’s bag into the apartment. When Abby meant soon, she should have said next week. Gorin had helped the Omega into the apartment who was cramping badly. So without being asked. Holtz went down and grabbed the duffle bag. When she came into her room, she saw Erin was curled up already and stripped down to a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her hair was pulled back and she was able to get a full look of her face. Holtz bit her bottom lip as she put the bag down.

“Jillian.” She turned and saw Gorin standing at the doorway and motioning her to come out.

“What’s up?” He put her hands in her pockets as she walked to the Alpha. 

“I will be spending most of my time in the office while Erin is here. I will get in a rut smelling her. You need to stay in here with her to keep her safe. Same if she tries to go out.”

“Got it. That’s why I got my old sleeping bag out.” 

“Alright. I left a list of things she will need while in heat. Did you have time to read the books?”

Holtz nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good. Do remember at the peak of her heat cycle, she will become delirious. So be aware of what she says might not be true.”

“Got it. Ready for heat duty.” Holtz nodded while giving a salute with her index and middle fingers.

“Good. Call me if it gets too much. I will see you later Jillian.” Gorin nodded before she left. 

Holtz took a deep breath. She went back into the room and towards Erin’s bag. The Delta started to unpack her clothes and laid them out neatly in a empty drawer. Since she had little clothes, there was enough space for Erin’s clothes in one. Now and then, Erin would groan, taking a cuddle pillow. Holtz couldn’t help but grin. 

After she put away the clothes, she settled in the corner of the room with one of the GED books they gotten her the other day. While Erin did whatever she was doing, Holtz would study. It would kill time. From the book she read about heat cycles, it would last up to five weeks. And this was day one. 

It was going to get horrible for her from here on out. Omegas had it the worst when it came to heat cycles. They would run a fever, cramp, females would bleed, and could be sexually aroused easily. Then of course with what happened in the subway, they could attract Alphas and Betas to mate with them. Right now for Holtz, she could smell it and found it distracting.

Her scent was at the strongest right now. She could smell the milk and honey shampoo and conditioner Erin used. The Dove soap. Then there was the natural scent. Holtz couldn’t put a finger on what it reminder her of but she liked it. It smelled...right. Holtz looked over to her and saw she had passed out. Sitting the book aside, she grabbed a blanket to cover the Omega. She took back her spot in the corner to read.

* * *

Erin woke up in a daze. The fever was making things blurry. The sun was setting and she could smell Holtz, her senses hyperactive. She could smell everything. The food that she had cooked which was shrimp Ramen with a hint of lime. The coffee and the package of cookies. Then there was the Delta’s own scent. Dirt. It was a permanent scent. It overpowered the shampoo and soap she used. All those years living homeless made dirt a permanent smell. But it was like with rain hitting dirt for the first time before the rain fell. She was in love with it.

The Omega got out of bed and headed towards where the scent was the strongest. The living room. In her haze she saw Holtz passed out on the couch with books all over her chest. Asleep, she looked beautiful. Though she always did while awake. She shuffled towards Holtz and looked down, feeling urges to have her. But why was she thinking about this? Yeah, in the past she would look at girls but she’s never really anything for one. And she hadn’t even thought about Holtz like that. It had to be the fever and being in Heat. 

Holtz shifted and fluttered her eyes, jumping a little seeing Erin over her, “Hey. H-how you feeling?” She asked.

“Warm.” Erin said.

“Well you’re in Heat so it would make sense.” Holtz sat up and put the book on the coffee table, “Want me to get you a ice pack?”

Erin nodded and Holtz got up. She headed to the fridge and opened the freezer. Gorin had about twenty ice packs in there for when any of the Wolves were in heat. She took one out and moved back over to Erin. The Omega had curled up on the couch, the pillow Holtz had had her head on close to her nose. Gently, Holtz placed it on Erin’s head which made her shiver.

“That’s cold.” She said.

“Well yeah. It’s, um, an ice pack.” Holtz took a seat on the coffee table.

Erin closed her eyes. “Dirt.”

“Hm?” Holtz arched an eyebrow.

“You smell like dirt...I like it.”

“Oh.” She hadn’t seen that coming. 

Holtz blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. She would flirt with girls often but when girls hit on her, she couldn’t handle it. It was an odd feeling. Granted, whenever she flirted, she blurted whatever popped into her head. Holtz coughed a little and pulled herself together.

“Do you need anything else?” 

“Can you stay near me?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Holtz moved off the coffee table and stationed herself in between the table and the couch.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

The past week Erin had been out of it. Being in Heat was odd and Holtz was glad she didn’t go into it. She kept Abby and Gorin updated on Erin. Part of her wanted to ask if Erin was clingy while in Heat. But that would’ve meant she’d have to tell them Erin kept talking about her scent and about how she was saved by a fearless Delta. And that happened later in the first night. She would even wrap her arms around Holtz and rest her head on the Delta's shoulder. This would last for five weeks.

She wasn’t going to survive.

But now it was time for her GED. Abby took over watching Erin so Gorin could escort her to the test. She had spent two weeks cramming everything. She asked Erin to help her when she wasn’t in a haze and got everything written. So the test was easy.

Now, the Delta and the Alpha waited outside the office to hear about the status of her test. Holtz frequently checked her phone for a update from Abby on Erin. Even though the past week made Holtz feel odd, she was protective over the Omega. Gorin noticed her actions.

“Jillian.”

“Hm?” Holtz didn’t look up from her phone.

“What are you waiting for?”

“An update from Abby.”

“Dr. Gilbert is fine. Put your phone away.”

Holtz sighed and did as she was told. “Fine.” 

“You are taking protecting her while she’s in Heat seriously.”

Holtz looked at her. “She’s an Omega. She gets pushed around a lot.” 

“No she doesn’t. I’ve watched her tear a young Alpha a new one when he told her that she was not worthy to be in his presence. She failed him right then and there and told him to come back next semester with a better attitude or she would bring a new meaning of gravity to him.” Gorin smiled which made Holtz to as well.

“Really? And they didn’t send the police after her for threatening an Alpha?”

“No. The student came to me and informed me of what had happened. I told him the same thing Dr. Gilbert had. She can take care of herself. She’s often scared of going home in the middle fo the night. And you saw why.”

“I see...I have a question.”

“What is it?”

“How long has Kevin been with you guys?”

“Three weeks before you arrived actually.”

“Really? So, now it’s like three months?”

“Correct. And I will guess you want to know when he will mate with Dr. Gilbert correct?”

“Well yeah.”

“When he is in heat, they will mate, which should be soon.”

“Because Kevin is about to go into his Heat Cycle?”

“Correct. And when that happens, you don’t have to be in the apartment.”

Holtz nodded and bit her bottom lip as the door opened. The two stood up and looked at the professor who came out with a piece of paper. He looked at it and handed it to Holtz. 

“You passed. Congratulations. Just so you know, once people find out a Delta is going to college, the press will be all over you.” He said as Holtz smiled seeing the sheet.

“We are aware. I ask you not to tell anyone about this.” Gorin spoke.

“I understand.” He said before he walked away.

Gorin went over to Holtz and pulled her into a hug. “Good job.” She said.

She felt tears form in Holtz’s eyes and felt the Delta returning the hug. “Thank you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Gorin came into the apartment and headed straight to Holtz’s room. The Beta and the Delta were both there. Plus it was two in the morning so it would make sense. The Alpha made her way towards it and stood in the doorway. Holtz was asleep on the floor, holding her pillow into her with her blanket at her feet while she lied on her sleeping bag. Erin was holding tight onto her cuddling pillow, her blanket spread all over the bed but her left arm hanging off the it with her fingers slightly touching Holtz’s shoulder. 

From the sight, she couldn’t bring herself to wake up Holtz without waking up Erin. So she turned around and headed into her bedroom. She sat down on her bed as she pulled out her phone to check her emails. Holtz’s scent hit her nose causing her to look up at the Delta who was now in her doorway.

“You’re late.” Holtz mumbled.

“Yes. I’ve been working with one of my grad students on their paper. How long have you two been asleep?” Gorin placed her phone beside her.

“Erin’s been struggling to sleep. She’s been in and out all day. The fever hit her hard.” Holtz brought her hand up and rubbed the back of her neck.

“That does happen. How are you handling being near a wolf in heat?” The Alpha asked.

Holtz shrugged. “It’s a bit bothersome. I can smell she’s aroused and it’s the worst when she’s near me.” 

“Around you?”

“Yeah. I don’t know if it’s because I’m a wolf or not. She’s into Kevin so I know it’s not me.” 

“How are you so sure Jillian?”

“...I’m a Delta and no one would ever want to be with me.”

Those words broke Gorin’s heart a bit. She knew Deltas were always told that. They would be told this non-stop as they grew up. Even in class Gorin saw it in Jillian. She had seen her try to ask a girl out, an Omega like Erin, and being rejected within seconds. And no one ever asked her out either. The Deltas in the school were the true outcast as they were in life.

Gorin stood up and walked over to her, placing her hands on her shoulder. “Jillian, I wanted you in my pack. Your packmates welcome and accept you. You even have the human friend as well. You are wanted. Do you understand that?”

Holtz looked up at her. “But you didn’t come look for me.” 

“I did but I couldn’t find you because you were in Canada. But trust me I did look for you. I am your Alpha and I care about you. Don’t let the Delta title ever stop you. You are being allowed to go to college. Delta’s don’t usually get that privilege but you do. And I couldn’t be more proud of you.” Gorin placed her hand on Holtz’s cheek like a mother would do for her child.

And that’s what Holtz was to her.

A daughter.

Holtz nodded and hugged the Alpha once again. Gorin held onto the Delta. They let go of each other as they looked at each other. She was going to protect Holtz no matter what. Even with the press that had started to snoop around when the facility had been told about Holtz enrolling into the college.

“Now, go back to bed. I think Erin found comfort with you sleeping near her. I’m going to shower and get some sleep myself. In the morning, Kevin will be here.” 

She heard Holtz’s heart pick up. “Are they…”

“Yes. I would suggest you leave the apartment for a bit.” 

“That’s why you came back tonight? To supervise them?”

“...Yes.”

Holtz’s head dropped. “...I’ll just go now…” She was mid-way through a turn when Gorin stopped her.

“Jillian...did you imprint on Erin?”

The Alpha watched her body movement. Holtz didn’t look at her. She looked like she was about to run at any second now. That answered her question. Jillian Holtzmann had imprinted on her Omega. There were rumors still of Wolves being able to imprint on one another. It was a way of a Wolf selecting another to mate with. But for a Delta, it was different. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Gorin sighed as she nodded. “Very well. Get some rest.”

Holtz nodded and shuffled back to her room. She lied back down on the sleeping bag, pulling the pillow to her. Now the image of Kevin touching Erin was in her head. She didn’t want him to mate with Erin. The thoughts kept running through her head over and over again until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Holtz looked over and saw Erin leaning off the bed a bit, looking down at her.

“You imprinted?” She hoarsely asked.

“...yeah…”

“Okay...I imprinted too…”

“On Kevin?”

“On you.”

* * *

Holtz sat in the booth with Patty as the words from last night were running through her head over and over again. It had to be the fever. Erin wouldn’t want her. She was a Delta. Erin was an Omega. It wasn’t in her favor. She was brought into reality when she felt a paper ball hit her in the head. She looked over at Patty and saw the concerned look on her face.

“Holtzy, what’s wrong?” She asked.

“Just thinking about what’s going on.”

“Oh...that...You knew that was going to happen.”

“I know but something else happened too…”

Patty turned to face her in the chair. “What happened?”

“...I imprinted on Erin…”

“Imprinted? What’s that?”

“...I want to be Erin’s mate. I imprinted on her...and she told me last night she imprinted on me which can’t be true. Had to be the fever making her delusional.”

Patty scooted towards her. “What makes you think that?”

“No one wants a Delta. We’re scum hence why we fight for our rights.” Holtz looked up at Patty.

“Listen here girl, you are one of the smartest and craziest Wolves I’ve ever meet. Plus you’re damn good looking. Erin would be an idiot to say that to you and not mean it. You were her knight in shining armor remember? If it wasn’t for you, that Alpha would have had her on the subway track and I would have almost been killed trying to stop it. And don’t forget this is what you’re fighting for. You want Delta rights. You want to be equals and thinking you aren’t worthy of her love shows what they have been telling you your whole life. Go after her girl. You deserve it.”

Holtz watched the smile on Patty’s face form as she spoke. She was right. By thinking she wasn’t worthy of Erin, she was going back on what she was fighting for. She nodded which made Patty to smile more.

“Thatta girl.” She knew Holtz got it. She reached over and patted her leg.

“Yeah. You’re right.” Holtz said.

“Damn right I am. Now you need to have a talk with that girl when she’s not, well, being inmate with a guy…” Patty realized how odd it was going to be for Holtz.

“Yeah…”

* * *

Erin stayed under the blankets on Holtz’s bed. She felt horrible that it had happened in her bed. Kevin had left a while ago and Abby came over to help her. They had no idea when Holtz would be back.

To be honest the whole thing had been messy and uncomfortable. Yeah Kevin was attractive but it had been the worst experince in her life. She was hoping it would be magical and wonderful but it wasn’t. She didn’t want to mate with him again. Abby came in with a mug of tea. 

“Here you go sweetie.” She handed Erin the mug which made her her to sit up a bit.

“Thanks.” She muttered, wrapping her hands around the it.

Abby took a seat. “How long before you will know if it worked?”

“Three weeks before we know anything. Then nine months of fun.” She said as she took a sip of her tea, “Hm, Peppermint?”

“Yep...You know I want to ask it right?” Abby looked at her telling Erin everything she needed to know.

“Never again.”

“Really?! I thought he would be good.”

“He wasn’t. It was messy and sloppy. I just lied here.”

“Erin sweetie, that’s how sex is...Erin?”

“Hm?”

“Please tell me he wasn’t your first?”

Erin looked at her, eyes widen. “No. He wasn’t...just the first time in a long time…”

“Oh. Okay. But you know if it doesn’t work, you will have to do it again right?”

Erin’s lowered her head. “Yeah…”

Abby reached out and took ahold of her best friend’s hand. “In the end, you’ll have a pup. And I know you will love them till the end of time.” 

Erin couldn’t help but to smile. “I know...I always wanted to raise a pup.”

“I think you’ll make a great mother.” 

“And you will be a great godmother.” Those words made Abby smile.

“I’ll be the godmother?”

“Yep. Kevin would not be able to raise it on his own. And I know you will make sure this pup will be raised right.”

“That is true. Anyways, where’s Holtz? Didn’t you text her everything was over with?”

“No…”

“Why?”

“I couldn’t stand to look at her at the moment.”

“Erin...what happened?”

“...I told her I imprinted on her…”

Abby’s eyes widened. “You did?”

“...yeah. I did.” 

The Beta shifted to the bed. “You know how people feel about mating with Deltas. Being friends with them is different but mating?”

“Why should it matter? Holtz...she’s different.”

“That she is. She risked her life for you. She’s pack as well.”

“I know...I’m going to have to face her at some point aren’t I?”

“Yeah. Especially if we’re going to the rally with her next week.”

“I’ll talk to her when she comes back.” 

“Good…I think the two of you will make a cute couple by the way.” Abby smiled which made Erin to do so.


	7. Chapter 7

Abby and Holtz hurried into the building as they were chased by reporters. Word had gotten out that Holtz was the first Delta to ever be allowed in a college. They had no idea how it had happened. It made it difficult for Holtz to get to class. The Beta closed the door behind them and walked with the Delta.

“Hopefully this will go away soon. I’m surprised Gorin hasn’t gone off on them.” Abby said.

“It’s not her style to ‘go off’. It’s more firmly tearing you apart verbally. I watched her do it to a classmate. I think he was a Alpha and she made him cry. It was worth it.” Holtz grinned.

“I’m not surprised. I’ve seen students leave her office crying. She was hard on me and Erin when we were her students.” Abby looked at Holtz.

“On which degree?”

“PhDs. Okay so each of the professors are aware you’re a Delta and that Gorin is an Alpha. They know if they mess with you, she’s going to be after them. A lot of them are Betas and they don’t want to piss off the Alpha.” 

“What about Erin’s class? Who’s teaching that while she’s away?” Holtz asked.

“Gorin is going to do it. She has the time to take it over. Then when she’s out of heat, she’ll return.”

“And that’s in less than three weeks. I’m just happy to be out of the apartment.” Holtz said.

“Pheromones getting to you?” Abby asked.

“Yeah. You’d think they wouldn’t affect Deltas but…” Holtz bit her bottom lip and Abby noticed it.

“Is there something else?” She asked, knowing what Erin had told her.

“...No.” Holtz lied knowing her heart was pounding and Abby could hear it. But nothing was said about it.

“Alright. But here you go. Don’t piss her off.” Abby said.

“I won’t. Scout’s honor.” Holtz held up three fingers with a grin.

“You weren’t a scout.”

“I know but it’s fun to do. I’ll stop by the lab when I’m done. See ya Abs.” Holtz saluted to which Abby grinned.

“See ya Holtz.” She said as Holtz spun on her heel and headed into the classroom.

Holtz walked in expecting to see Gorin but saw Erin standing there instead. When she left the apartment, she was passed out in the bed. But now she was standing in front of the class, dressed in her skirt suit with a tiny bowtie. How was she able to stand and function? Holtz walked over to her, confused.

“You’re suppose to be at the apartment.” She said.

Erin looked at her and Holtz could see the sweat. “I wanted to be here for your first class.” 

“Erin, you’re in heat. What if other wolves here try to attack you? That’s why you go to Gorin’s.”

“Yet I’m going to the rally this weekend. I will be fine and I know you won’t let anyone touch me. W-we’re pack.” Erin nodded as she spoke.

Holtz took a breath. “Yeah. Please go back to the apartment after you’re done and let Gorin take over.”

“I will.” Erin nodded.

Holtz return the nod and headed to a free seat. This was going to kill her.

Once everyone taken their seats, Holtz could see Erin take a deep breathe. “Hello class. I know that I’m on leave but today’s lesson is one of my favorites and I wanted to come in and teach it myself.” She said.

Holtz kept a close eye on Erin as she taught. She knew she was miserable teaching. Anyone could see it but she was trying. Erin wanted to be there for Holtz. Halfway through class Holtz noticed one of the kids moving around and leaning towards Erin. Something went off and made her growled.

Everyone paused and looked over at her including Erin. “Holtz?” Holtz didn’t stop. “Holtzmann!”

That made her to snap out of it and look at Erin. “Hm?”

“You were growling. Is there a problem?” Erin asked as any teacher would.

“Um, yeah yeah. Sorry.” Holtz blushed and slouched in her seat.

* * *

“You growled in her class?” Gorin asked, looking at the Delta.

“Yeah...I saw a kid fidgeting and leaning towards her. I thought he was going to jump her like that Alpha.” Holtz messed around with a screwdriver as she looked at a motherboard on the desk.

“Well we can’t deny that you imprinted on her. You’re highly protective of her. Granted, it can be accounted that you have because you’ve been with her for the past few weeks watching and taking care of her while she is in heat.” Gorin got back to work.

“It’s not that. It’s because I imprinted on her. I don’t know how much longer I will be to handle being in the same room as her.” Holtz dropped the screwdriver and put her face in her hands.

“Jillian she has only three weeks left before she’s out of heat. You can pull through it.”

“No I can’t. It’s...it’s intoxicating.” Holtz groaned.

“I am aware of that but I have been around Dr. Yates, Dr. Gilbert, and Kevin when they have been in heat and I have been able to keep myself together. The advantage you have over me is that being near a wolf in heat will only make you intoxicated while I will want to pin someone down and claim them. That’s why you’re with Erin rather than I.” 

“I hate it. Being near her and liking her is difficult.” 

“I am aware of that but you can make it through this. Also I found out who put out the leak about you and took care of them.”

Holtz lifted her head. “You kill them?”

Gorin couldn’t help but to chuckle. “No. But they have been fired. Security will be placed by each building to stop the press. Abby, Erin, Kevin and I will escort you to your classes. Now, this will mean everyone will know who you are.” The Alpha spoke.

“I won’t be as safe then. Well, I’ve never been safe in the first place so it doesn’t really matter. I’ve fought off an Alpha.”

“Which you almost got killed doing it and your friend had to hit him upside the head to get him off of you.”

“Still fought him and walked away.”

“Jillian, you could have been killed.”

“You’re not going to let it be, are you?”

“No.”

* * *

Holtz opened the door to the apartment and was greeted with the sight of Erin passed out on the couch. Being in heat and standing on your feet for two hours must have worn you out. She attempted closed the door quietly but it didn’t work out. She heard Erin shuffle on the couch and sitting up. Now Holtz felt bad.

“Holtz?” Erin asked groggily.

Holtz turned to her. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No, it’s fine. I needed to move to the bed anyways. How was your first day?” The Omega got up as Holtz headed to her room to drop off her stuff.

“Alright. Had to avoid the press. They found out about me.” Holtz dropped the books off on the dresser before she came out, taking off her jacket.

“I heard. Gorin called me and told me that when I come back I’ll escort you to class.” Erin rubbed her forehead.

“Yeah. How are you doing? You kind of overdid yourself by coming to teach.”

“Okay. It was worth it to see you sitting in my class. I promise when I’m out of heat, my classes are much better.” She gave her a smile as Holtz hung up her jacket.

“I bet they are...Hey Erin...can we talk?” She asked with a serious voice.

Holtz needed to ask about them imprinting on each other. Gorin had told her that Erin could just randomly say things due to her fever but was this one of them or not? Deltas were never told they had been imprinted on. Yeah, Holtz would flirt with Omegas but being told they liked her back scared her. It put their safety on the line. Gorin wouldn’t care but what about the others?

“About what?” Erin stood up to look at her.

“...You told me you imprinted on me...was it true?” Holtz looked down at her feet.

There was a brief silence between them. “...Yes.”

Holtz looked at her. “Really?”

“Yeah. I imprinted on you and I know you imprinted on me. I might be delusional with my fever but I remember everything.” Erin reached out and took ahold of Holtz’s hand.

“...You know if people find out, this could cause so much trouble for you.”

“So? Gorin is getting hell already because you’re in the pack as well as me and Abby. We don’t care. You’re pack and that’s all that matters.” 

Holtz nodded as he fought the tears had begun forming in her eyes. “What now?”

“Well, we’ll take it slow, I think. This is new territory.” Erin said.

“Do we tell Gorin?”

“We have to so she can defend us.”

“Alright.”


	8. Chapter 8

Erin had never seen Holtz smile as much as she was today. It was the day of the rally and she was excited. She had been talking about it all week and Erin, Abby and Gorin canceled their classes for the day so they could come with her. Patty even took the day off. One thing they all knew was that Holtz was going to be a popular Delta that day.

She was the first Delta to be admitted to college. Several had sought her out to tell her how she has given them hope. That things will change for all Deltas. Even to the point they wanted her to speak at events which she quickly denied. She wasn’t the person to speak to a crowd. When she was asked to speak in class, she froze and talked like a robot. That put a public speaking class out of her class schedule.

Erin watched the Delta talk with others, telling them what had happened to her. She was a hero to them. That’s what she’d been hearing from other Deltas around. Even Abby was happy for Holtz. She couldn’t tell from Gorin half the time since she had a stoic look. It was hard half the time to know how she felt. But Erin was sure Gorin was proud of Holtz. Everyone was.

“Oh my god, this is good!” Erin looked, seeing Abby coming up beside her with a corndog.

“Where did you get that?” Erin asked.

“There is a stand here in support. This has to be the best damn corndog I’ve ever had.” Abby took another bite which made Erin grin.

“Maybe you should marry it.”

“I might marry the owner. How are you feeling?” Abby covered her mouth as she ate.

“I’m thankful we finally got my pills a couple of days ago. Otherwise I would be trying to, um, mate with someone.” Erin blushed.

“I take it that it didn’t go well with Kevin.”

Erin shook her head. “No. But next time.”

“How does Holtz feel about it?” Erin looked at her, “Oh don’t act surprised. I can smell. And I’m sure Gorin knows.” Abby finished up her corndog and threw away the stick.

“Oh. It bothers her but she knows I have to.” 

“Well, yeah, it would. If you could mate with her you would.”

“But it’s not possible.”

“There is a reason why I said if you could.”

“Oh, yeah.” Erin said as people started to cheer.

They saw someone get up on the makeshift stage and start talking. Erin looked around for Holtz and couldn’t see her. And there was so much smell going on, tracking her down by scent was difficult as well. Her heart started picking up pace. Was she okay? Did the police pick her up? Oh god, where was she?

The cheering and applause became very sensitive to her. She covered her ears. It had to be the fact she was still in heat. She felt hands move onto her shoulders and she turned to meet them. It was Holtz. Oh thank god. She pulled the Delta in for a hug which made Holtz blush.

“You okay there?” She asked.

“I couldn’t find you. Sorry.” Erin blushed which made Holtz to grin.

“It’s okay. I’m here. I was just pulled aside and asked to speak again.”

“You told them no.”

“Correct! So Gorin is doing it. They ate up the idea of an Alpha speaking here. But other than that, are you okay?” Holtz looked up at her.

“Yes.” Erin nodded.

Holtz smiled and took ahold of her hand. They stood there and watched. Erin had no idea how many people supported Delta Rights. She recognized many of the political figures that were here and some were local figures. Even Dr. Gorin had a large cheer because she was the first Alpha in their field to accept a Delta in their pack. Seeing and hearing everyone made her realize how much being an Omega gave her privilege. She knew how bad it was but not this bad. 

Next thing she knew, someone screamed the police were there. Panic took over the crowd. She felt Abby grab her and dragging her away. But she wasn’t feeling Holtz. The Omega turned and saw The Delta approaching the police. No, no, no. Holtz could have died last time when she went up against the Alphas. She couldn’t be planning to take them head on.

“HOLTZ!” Erin yelled.

Holtz turned towards her. She realized where she messed up. Holtz started to head back when one of the police members grabbed her. Erin’s heart picked up. Abby saw what was happening. She held Erin back even harder. Then they saw it.

A full shifted Rebecca Gorin running to Holtz’s aid. The red fur wolf knocked them over giving Holtz a chance to escape but the Delta instead went to help her Alpha. The police started to attack them with electric batons. Erin wanted to help. She did but Abby had to pull her away. But the Beta got help when Patty came over and started pulling Erin away. 

* * *

 

“Oh god. Oh god.” Erin’s hand covered her mouth as she paced the lab. Patty and Kevin watched her while Abby went to bail them out.

“I think you need to sit down.” Patty said.

“I can’t! What if they sent Holtz to camp!? She defied the police!” Erin ran a hand through her hair.

“The camp?” Patty looked at Kevin, hoping he would know.

“Bad Wolves go to camp. Some don’t come back.” He said.

“What do you mean they don’t come back?” Patty said.

“Rumor is they are worked to death. No one has met someone who's been there." Erin put a hand on her face.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Patty went over to Erin, “Holtz is going to be fine.”

Erin looked up at her. Even if the words were meant to comfort her, they weren’t. She couldn’t lose Holtz. Erin and Kevin heard a door open and looked to the lab door. It was a couple of seconds before Abby and Holtz walked in. Where was Dr. Gorin? But Holtz’s appearance worried them all. She had a busted lip and a black eye. She was holding her wrist and they could smell the blood.

Erin’s heart dropped and she rushed over to Holtz. She pulled her into a hug carefully. Holtz’s free hand wrapped around Erin as she rested her head on hers. She was exhausted and they all could tell. The Omega took ahold of her free hand.

“Let’s get you home.” Erin said. Holtz nodded before they left.

Patty looked at Abby. “What happened?”

“Because Holtz is a Delta, they beat her. Gorin though was arrested for attacking a officer. But if they are going to charge her or not is up in the air because she was protecting a pack member. Our laws get weird.” Abby told Patty.

“Hopefully Holtzy will be alright. I’ve never seen her like that.” Patty frowned.


	9. Chapter 9

Erin sat on the couch as she looked back to Holtz’s room. She was able to treat the wounds the Delta got from jail before she retreated to bed. There wasn’t any word on their Alpha being released and everything that happen yesterday. Alphas who acted in the defense of their pack weren’t kept long. But it is possible that because Holtz is a Delta and very few packs had them, the process went longer. 

The Omega sighed as she got up and walked over to the bookshelf. With Holtz now living there, the apartment had more stuff than before. Mostly it was books because if there was a TV, chances were that Holtz would take it apart. But the books they had were good reads. She pulled one out and took a seat to start reading. 

She had no idea how long it was before she heard the door open. Quickly she put the book down and sat up straight. In came Abby and Gorin. The Alpha looked pretty bad. Her lip was busted and the black eye. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were torn. Erin stood up and looked at her. She never thought the police would treat an Alpha like this. 

“Doct-”

“Erin, I’m fine. I’m concerned for Jillian.” Her voice was weak. She’d always called her Dr. Gilbert, never Erin.

“She’s asleep. Whatever they did to you guys wore her out.”

Gorin nodded her head. “I know. She got the worst punishment out of all of us. Did you treat her?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you. I’m going to lie down as well. Thank you Abby. Erin.” Gorin gave them a weak smile before she headed to the bedroom. 

Erin looked over to Abby. “She’s never called us by our first names.”

“I know. I think it’s because of how tired she is. She got the crap beaten out of her.” Abby rubbed the back of her neck.

“By the way what happened?” 

Abby sighed. “She is being charged for assaulting a police officer. Some were human. They are letting defending Holtz slide because she is pack. Hopefully they see it’s defense for our sake.”

“Yeah. I’m going to stay here. Go home and get some rest.” Erin pulled her into a hug.

“Thanks.” Abby smiled as she returned the hug. 

* * *

Erin was asleep on the couch when the smell of coffee hit her nose. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw a mug on the coffee table. The Omega sat up as she took it, taking a sip and letting the warm brew flow through her. It was good. She turned her head and saw Gorin was up and cooking breakfast. Holtz was nowhere to be seen. Erin got off the couch and walked over to her.

“Thank you for the coffee.” She said.

“You’re welcome. Erin, I must ask you for a favor.” Gorin said as she broke the egg yolk.

Erin arched an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“In the case I am found guilty, I wish for you to move in with Jillian to make sure she's okay and to take over the Science department.”

Erin came lost the air in her lungs. This took her by surprise. Well more of being the new head of the department. Wouldn't Abby have been selected over her in the hierarchy? But what also shocked Erin was the fact Dr. Gorin believed she was going to be found guilty of her actions. So even though she was an Alpha, protecting a Delta was not good in the eyes of the law. 

Holtz really had the short end of the stick.

“Um, I have to ask, why me as the head? I understand moving in but the head?”

“Because you are the most capable. Dr. Yates is an excellent professor and scientist but I believe you are better than her. You have not been given the opportunities that you deserve because you are an Omega. Same with Jillian. You two are at the bottom and it is not fair for either of you two.” She looked at her and Erin saw the Alpha's wounds had healed.

Erin was speechless. Had Dr. Gorin been an equal rights supporter for a long time? It was clear she supported Delta Rights because of Holtz but to have an Omega be in a position of power like her? This was all new for her. Erin put the mug down.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I will tell Dr. Yates about this and I have some things to ask of her. But I do wish for you and Mr. Beckham to attempt mating once again. I would like to have a infant in this pack and raised. This pack does need to grow. I will talk to Jillian about it because I know she isn't comfortable about you mating with Mr. Beckmen but I do believe once you are with a child, she will become protective over you and the child. 

Jillian is unique like that. I believe it is because she was not accepted herself, therefore she protects others. Like how she protected you without even knowing you. Erin, you must make sure she is safe if I’ll be gone. All of you must. Even Miss Tolan who I do consider to be part of this pack. But I believe a child in this pack will be a good thing. Do you understand?”

“...Yes.” She said.

“Good. I will be talking to the University Monday about you becoming my replacement. You will know if this does happen, you will also teach the Graduate students. I will leave my plans for you to use for them and future classes depending on sentence.”

“Thank you.”

_ Shit _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my life has been going through alot of shit lately to where it is sometime difficult for me to focus and write. I've been losing jobs, dealing with school, and alot of other fun things that stresses me out to where all I want to do is play video games because it's brain dead for me. But I got another chapter out.


End file.
